Odd Man Out
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: She was a stray, but no matter the disappointments, she always smiled. It was something Conner couldn't understand.


Odd Man Out

Pairing: Kagome and Superboy/Conner Kent  
>Genre: Drama and Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: She was a stray, but no matter the disappointments, she always smiled. It was something Conner couldn't understand.<p>

* * *

><p>…I…<p>

* * *

><p>School was not an option.<p>

Conner Kent was not allowed to go to school like the rest of his teammates because of his temper. He scoffed at this information because it wasn't like he _wanted_ to go to school. There were only bunches of weak humans, which would no doubt annoy him. He had seen a school gym once, wasn't that enough?

Maybe they would drop the subject and he would be let off the hook. He had already learned everything he needed to know to survive in the world. His interactions weren't the best, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"I have arranged for a private tutor to teach you," Batman's voice easily said.

"Tutor?" Conner dully questioned, eyes focused on the cape crusader.

Batman merely remained silent as he let his gaze land on each of the members of Young Justice. They all attended some type of schooling, even Miss Martian. He wasn't disillusioned that Conner probably outscored his other teammates in terms of schooling. The boy was a clone and had been programmed for full efficiency.

He would never make it in society if Clark didn't acknowledge the boy. Bruce found himself irritated; it was irrational to keep denying the existence of the boy. They all had their fair share of life treating them like crap. It didn't mean that they had to try to recreate every aspect of their lives in their sidekicks.

"I don't need a tutor," Conner firmly stated, eyebrows furrowed and ready for a fight.

Batman then did something that Robin never truly saw much of: he smirked as he replied, "She will be tutoring you in social interactions and acclimating into society."

"Hahaha! You got yourself a personal therapist!" Wally panted out as he hunched over in laughter.

Robin snickered but controlled himself in Batman's presence. It wouldn't do well to treat the situation like he was back in high school. Conner was delicate and as such, dealings with him were to be treated like a rabid dog. One false move and he may attack.

"Kid Flash," Kaldur softly scolded, iridescent blue eyes staring at the young speedster.

"She is heir to my close friend," Black Canary calmly said.

"I won't be the only girl," Megan happily hummed. Her eyes turned to Artemis as she sincerely said, "It's not that I don't like you, because you're perfectly cool! I just think it'll be cool having another girl around all day!"

"No problem," Artemis assured, honestly not caring.

"Don't get too excited," Wally warned as he raised a brow, "she could be _really_ old."

"Who will be joining us?" Kaldur calmly questioned as he moved in front. The situation had the potential to go from bad to worse if Wally kept speaking.

"She prefers not to have her identity known and always goes by the name Tengu," Batman informed.

"Is a Tengu an Earth creature?" Megan questioned, confused. Artemis opened her mouth but thought better of it and shut it promptly. She squirmed her way to the back of the group and sighed.

"How are we supposed to trust someone if we don't even have a name to go by?" Robin challenged. Wally snorted. This coming from the one that wouldn't reveal his own identity to the rest of the team.

The teleporter came to life and a moment of silence passed over them before it powered down. Black Canary and Batman each took a step back. They heard the soft clack of heels against the steel floor before they saw the woman that stepped forward. Surprise was evident on Wally's face when he saw that she wasn't old, despite her wanting to be called Tengu. Her eyes were a dark blue that made him wish that he could prose poetry so he could make some comparison. Her hair was black like the darkest night with hints of blue and tied back in a braid that reached her lower back.

When she stood in front of them they all noted that she was shorter than all of them and she placed a fist into an open palm and bowed to Batman and Black Canary, but not low enough to be weakened in her position. She wore a crimson vest with golden knots of thread and stitching upon the front. Her black pants were loose-fitting and her feet were adorned by small heels.

"I thank you for welcoming me here," she calmly spoke.

Unlike her Master, she had manners, Batman noted. Black Canary came up and placed a hand upon the petite figure's shoulder before warmly smiling at the woman and pulling her into a firm hug.

"It is good to see you again," Black Canary expressed.

They saw her hesitate for a moment before she put her arms around the woman and embraced her back. Just as quickly, she let go and stepped back.

"It is good to see you both are well," the woman expressed.

"How did you get time away from your master?" Black Canary questioned.

"How is Lady Shiva doing?" Batman questioned as well.

Kagome's dark eyes looked at both of them as she answered, "My master is doing well and is currently helping an old friend. She thought it fine if I were to spend time with others close to my age."

"Shiva!" Canary scoffed with a wide smile. "I thought I'd never see the day that she would be encouraging socializing!"

Kagome softly smiled and replied, "She doesn't socialize well herself, but believes her heir should have more experience in human interaction."

"Lady Shiva?" Robin questioned as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "As in the _Assassin_ Lady Shiva?"

Wally blinked large green eyes as he slowly exclaimed in false recognition, "Oh, that chick!" He let his gaze fall to Kagome as he continued, "I hope you're not as scary as her." It was a wild guess, but judging by Robin's reaction, scary was an appropriate comment.

Kagome's eyebrows pinched together as she took in the group of teens. They appeared to be younger than her and not the age that her master had been suggesting. She had been expecting, maybe, more Young Adult Justice than just-fresh-out-of-Teen-Titans group. A sigh escaped her lips and her gaze fell on the one with a brooding look. His piercing blue eyes didn't look inviting and she turned her gaze back to the simply curious ginger with freckles.

"I am not as scary as her," Kagome answered,watching his shoulders sag with relief. "Though I hope to one day be."

Kagome's bright smile caused the ginger to twitch and Robin to scowl. This didn't deter the Atlantian as he approached the woman. Her eyes took in everything from the twitch of his index finger hanging at his sides to the raising of his brows. The way his arms shifted told her that he wasn't a threat, as he repeated the greeting she gave Batman and Canary she didn't tense.

"I am Kaldur of Atlantis, also known as Aqualad and I welcome you into our team," Kaldur greeted her.

His demeanor caused her to soften internally and she smiled as she offered a polite bow. Kaldur's eyes brightened at the fact that she returned his greeting.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your team," Kagome honestly spoke. "I hope to earn acceptance and trust."

Kaldur pointed to the Boy Wonder as he introduced "Robin," his hand moved toward Artemis who shrugged and then to the green girl, but she had already floated past Kaldur.

Kagome saw Robin tense from the corner of her eye as the alien approached her. She ignored the boy and focused on the eager green alien that reached out and took her hands.

With shining ruby eyes and a wide earnest smile the alien quickly said, "Hi! I'm Megan! It's so cool to have another girl around that will actually be, well, around! If you need anything, just let me know and I'll be happy to help you!"

Kagome couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her, but it did escape and Kagome warmly said, "It'll be wonderful getting to know you, Megan."

At the use of her name, Megan smiled brightly before awkwardly bowing in the air and then floating back.

Kagome saw the way the ginger's foot twitch and she blinked. Listening closely, she heard a shift in the air and jumped upward. When the blur of the ginger came to a halt, she was already descending upon him and knocking him to the ground. Robin tensed and she noticed him reach for the belt.

"Aw man," Kid Flash groaned. "You didn't knock Megan down."

"The first lesson of the day," Kagome calmly informed with eyes focused more on Robin than the ginger beneath her. "Just because someone reacts one way does not mean they will always react as such."

With those words, she moved her knee from his chest and stood to her feet. Kagome held out a hand which the boy happily took.

"Kid Flash," he introduced. He took his hand back and scratched the back of his head as he complimented, "So, you know, you're absolutely breathtaking."

Kaldur sighed and Robin groaned at Kid Flash's words.

"It appears that you're mouth is as fast as your feet," Kagome kindly replied causing the boy to blush in embarrassment.

Robin moved forward and extended a hand, an American custom she was well familiar with. She took his hand without hesitation and noticed Kid Flash slowly backing away.

"Robin." His introduction was short. "And you are?"

The corner's of her lips quirked in a smirk; so he was going after what she had yet to give. Kagome shifted her thumb upon his hand and grinned when the white of his mask widened.

"They call me Tengu," Kagome calmly introduced.

"Why Tengu?" Robin questioned as he took his hand back, to her amusement. Kagome noted the silent archer in the back looked uncomfortable.

"Because," Kagome simply mused, "Tengu can either be benevolent or malicious."

"Tengu, much like Megan, Superboy, and Black Canary, has powers of her own," Batman explained, causing all team members to perk up in curiosity. "She will reveal them in time, but for now I suggest she meet her new student."

"I don't need her."

The protest gained her gaze as she turned and focused on the brooding boy. Kagome smirked; figures it had to be someone like him. He saw her smirk and answered with a scowl of his own and approached her. So he was that type. Kagome watched as he lifted a hand and poked her in the chest lightly, but it still sent her back a bit.

"Don't touch me," Kagome hissed at him.

Eyes narrowed as he replied, "Don't bother me."

She had already read their files. Her decision was made in a moment as she snapped the back of her wrist up and slammed it upward against his elbow. He cried out as his joint snapped up but didn't break or move out of place as he stumbled back. Kagome saw his team react; the twitch of a muscle revealed everything that would be. She swept Superboy's legs from him and watched as he stumbled and fell upon a rushing Kid Flash. Robin reacted next and a firm push to a certain pressure point caused him to fall to the ground, limp. Kagome saw the concentrating look upon Megan's face and she focused. The girl cried out in pain and fell limp in Aqualad's arms.

"Three minutes," Black Canary spoke.

"I was slow," Kagome assured.

"Lady Shiva has trained you well."

"This was a test," Aqualad assumed, a soft anger in his tone.

Kagome stared at him calmly as she replied, "If it wasn't, you'd all be dead."

Artemis had stayed out of the fight. Kagome had noticed that she didn't even lift a hand to help her team. Oh, how she wondered about that girl.

* * *

><p>Tengu.<p>

Kid Flash stuffed another energy bar in his mouth as he stared at the woman from across the island. She daintily held chopsticks in her left hand as she idly brought a single grain of rice to her mouth and continued to write in her little book with her free hand. She hadn't spoken much, but Black Canary assured them that she was a welcomed addition to the team. Batman's lack of protests backed up Black Canary's words, but did nothing to soothe the team. She hadn't exactly had the best entrance and so he had asked his uncle about her.

The Flash had drawn a blank over the name 'Tengu' and 'Lady Shiva.'

"Could you please munch more quietly?"

The request was almost buried in the sound of his munching, but he had seen her lips move and stopping chewing long enough to hear her.

He swallowed and said, "As long as I can ask a question."

Her eyes were dark, but she replied, "It depends, but ask."

If there was one thing Wally had noticed it was that her eyes were always dark. Despite being a shade of blue, it bordered on the shade of the night sky with lines of moonlight illuminating the darkness. He had used a thesaurus to research a more elegant way of speaking about her eyes.

"How old are you?" Wally asked and watched as surprise took over her.

"Do I look old?" Kagome questioned back with a cocked brow.

"No, but you act older."

She believed the word he was looking for was mature, but she answered, "I'm twenty."

"That's not old," Kid Flash muttered and then took another bite of another energy bar.

"Why do you eat so much?" Kagome questioned as she watched him chew.

He quickly swallowed and replied, "High metabolism."

That explained something to her: he had to constantly consume energy if he expected to use so much energy at high speeds. Kagome nodded and took another bite of her rice and wrote another note down before she exhaled and Wally watched her underline something.

"Why'd you agree to teach Conner?" Wally asked as he waved his energy bar around with the question as if he could target the answer.

Kagome twirled her chopsticks in a fashion that Wally realized he would never have enough coordination to do, ever. He watched as she continued to twirl before she answered, "Socialization is the key to a happy existence."

Wally scoffed and laughed, "I believe Batman would disagree with you!"

Kagome softly smiled as she replied, "My master would as well."

Wally looked confused, but didn't question her, to the girl's relief. Instead, he looked at the clock and mentioned to Kagome that it was time for his training. He bid the girl farewell with an extravagant bow and then rushed off in a gust of wind; her ears popped with the action.

* * *

><p>Teambuilding.<p>

Apparently, Superboy wasn't very good at working in a team. She had watched them battle some minor crooks and it appeared that Superboy wasn't one to stay in line or follow directions. Aqualad had Kid Flash work on securing the area from any escaping crooks, Megan watched Robin's back as he worked to disarm the explosives planted as a good-bye. That left Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy to deal with the crooks. It was five guys, but there was something odd about one of them that Kagome easily found, unlike the Young Justice.

"Artemis! The van!" Aqualad ordered. Kagome watched as she quickly withdrew an arrow and aimed it with the steady arm and precision one could only gain from experience. The van's front tires were blown out and the crooks cursed.

That was where Kagome saw the blatant errors. Aqualad didn't notice the odd crook as his body suddenly began to glow. Her eyes narrowed as the pavement began to shift and cover his body. It slithered across him like oil. Before the black pavement covered his head, he swung his fist forward, sending a blast of pavement for the young archer. Kagome watched as the girl's eyes widened before she was hit. Superboy lunged for the pavement crook and pulled back a fist, intending to bash the man in. Kagome arched a brow as Superboy's fist was consumed. The crook roared and the super teen met the same fate as the young archer.

'Only he gets back up,' Kagome dryly thought as she shifted her gaze to Robin and Megan. They needed to work faster and Kid Flash had to dispose of the crooks occupying him so he could help his team. 'Aqualad can't handle all of those men alone, plus that monster.'

Kagome scowled when she saw the fatal attack aimed at Aqualad's head. She could no longer sit back and watch while hoping for the best. She lunged from the foliage and whipped her weapon from her back and blocked the attack with a loud clang.

All eyes were drawn to her as she stood against the monster with a single golden Shakujo. The rings jingled, but she held firm as the white bell-sleeves of her outfit slid to her elbows. Kagome deeply exhaled through the crimson handkerchief she wore on around her mouth.

"Such a weak attack is befitting for such a weak being," Kagome spoke to the creature. When she saw no one moving, she growled and shouted, "Young Justice, attack!"

Reality seemed to catch up to them and they resumed their attack. She heard Robin's 'yes' of victory over the bomb and watched Superboy land on the head of the monster. His fingers dug into the pavement as he tried to rip the head off.

"No good!" Kagome shouted as she twisted under the weight of the creature and slammed the six rings into the creatures face, before sliding forward and bringing the butt of the staff and slamming it into the chest.

Superboy was sent flying off the creature and landed beside her with a glare. He took a moment to note that she wore all white, like some sort of kung-fu ninja.

"This creature is strong, armored, and slow," Kagome quickly listed. "We must attack vulnerable points."

She ignored his scowl as she firmly calmly gripped her Shakujo. When she saw he wasn't going respond, she simply shrugged. Kagome took a step forward and flashed out of sight. The ignition of dusty pink in the night air caused his eyes to widen. Superboy blinked and watched as Kagome came into focus. He couldn't see half her face because of the crimson handkerchief, but her eyes were focused and deadly. She moved fluidly, like a woman doing tricks in the water. Each step was light and controlled as she twirled her staff. The rings on the end clanked and rang, confusing the enemy. The Shakujo vibrated and hummed with life as it consumed the pink that leaked off her skin.

The metal tip of her weapon stabbed at the solar plexus before she reared back and struck with the rings to the temple. She ducked to avoid an erratic hit and used the butt of her staff to attack the neck. A quick jab to the neck and strike to the back of the elbow and he winced as she counter attacked, and listened as the joint broke and the pavement shattered, revealing vulnerable flesh. He swore he saw something dark cross her eyes as she slammed her shakujo against the flesh and pink flared bright.

He shut his eyes as the light continued to burn and when it died down, he dared to open his eyes. There was no longer a pavement monster, but a broken and wounded man unconscious on the ground. Kagome turned stern eyes to the remaining thugs and Young Justice was surprised when they fell to their knees and laid down on the ground.

"I will take Artemis to get healed, the rest of you…well you don't take my orders," Kagome sighed as she moved toward the unconscious girl.

A quick jab to the pavement that sealed her and her body fell free. Kagome caught the girl and briefly smirked; there had been a time she had been that weak. She heard the team begin to protest, but with a roll of her eyes and the drop of a smoke bomb, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Superboy, also known as Conner Kent, was stalking her.<p>

After the stint with the crooks, the team had confronted her. Of course, it was more like a passive-aggressive approach used by Aqualad. She refused to answer questions about her past; all they knew was that she was heir to Lady Shiva's legacy. It wasn't saying much, but that's all they deserved. Kid Flash had been the most confused, but had accepted the fastest about wanting to keep her past hidden. He didn't have a horrible past, but had glanced at Robin which was a strong signal that Boy Wonder hid something dark.

Kagome blinked as she looked up from Atremis' bedside to the dark haired boy she was supposed to train. The soft glow of energy flowed from the palm of her hands and into the injured girl.

"You are disturbing me," Kagome calmly pointed out, but showed no physical evidence of it.

She could see his mouth move despite his lips not opening. He was struggling with something and she smirked. If he didn't speak in a few seconds, she would really throw something at him—which would then be distracting her.

"How do you do it?"

Kagome blinked, surprised at the question. It was vague, too vague.

"How are you not bitter after constant failings to be accepted?" Conner clarified with his ever-present scowl in place.

Kagome eyes widened and her energy flow faltered for a bit. She blinked and tried to tame her surprise by sighing. Once she regained her concentration in healing, she looked back to Conner who was looking upset and uncomfortable. The swelling went down on Artemis' chest and Kagome ceased her energy before turning her gaze back to Conner.

She moved around Artemis' resting form and slowly approached Conner. Her gaze lingered on the young man before she replied, "There is no true answer. It's just who I am."

Conner's scowl deepened as he responded, "How are you supposed to teach me if there is no answer to my questions?"

He didn't expect her to smirk, but she did so before replying, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Edited by p00piehead! Who's wonderful!

This future two or three shot is dedicated to Itoma who wanted a Superboy and Kagome fix!

I hope that this has promise for you and all that you have are interested!

I also want to take this time to announce that I am slow in my updates a bit because I am now working to get my 'real' book noticed. If any of you want to check it please stop by and authonomy(dot)com search for Rise: Crux Precinct Case! I go by there as well so please show some love! I also have the link to the first page in my profile!

Much love and till next time!


End file.
